


The Submission of Aaron Hotchner

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Bound Love [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Edging, Exhibitionism, Impact Play, M/M, Pain Kink, Plugs, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Aaron earned his Master mark, before he found Derek, he learned submission. And he learned it at the feet of one of the best, James Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by DarkJediQueen

Aaron was blindfolded, his hands bound behind his back and a collar around his neck. He was in a secluded, darkened room on his knees in a holding position. His body already had a light sheen of perspiration glistening off it. Between the anticipation and the pose he had been holding for over an hour, it was taxing him. He knew there was someone else in the room with him and had been since he had been brought in. He didn’t know if it was a man or a woman and each minute that ticked by just raised his anticipation even more. His lips were dry as he darted his tongue out and took a swipe. His body started to shake, his breath shallow as he waited. He never wavered in his conviction that this was what he wanted. He knew, intellectually, what this was, a breaking of the last of his walls. He didn’t have many left after the months of sub training that he had gone through. He also knew he was still too much in his head and that was why he wanted to do this, why he wanted to take the Path of the Consort. He wanted those walls broken and knew he couldn’t do it himself.

His breath hitched when he felt the person next to him. Then he almost broke apart at the first touch to his sweat soaked skin. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen and his body shook even more, waiting, anticipating with want and need.

“Open your mouth,” the quiet cultured English accent was a surprise to him, but he didn’t react. He did as he was told and opened his mouth. When he felt the slide of a cock in his mouth he almost moaned at the pleasure of it. The back of his head was held steady as the cock slipped in and out, his breath quickened as his body shook almost uncontrollably. The moan from the man had him almost breaking, but he didn’t, he held and the sensation was driving him mad. 

“Relax your throat and take all of me.” The voice was quietly demanding, strong, and everything Aaron hoped it might be. He needed a strong Dom to submit to because it wasn’t easy for him. He was relaxing more as he felt a thumb caressing just to the side of his esophagus, relaxing the muscles and allowing the man to penetrate deeper inside his mouth. He almost cried out as his body responded to the cock that slid even further down his throat deep-throating it. The man was making micro movements, pulling out just enough then sliding back down. Aaron wasn’t sure how much more he could take, how much longer he could stay silent as whimpers of lust wanted to escape him. 

“So, very good.” The man kept that same pace, thumb stroking his throat as the other hand was cupping his cheek. An unexpected tear slid down as each thrust in his mouth was pushing at yet another wall. That wall of silence that Aaron had been so well known for in the House. Most Dragon Doms liked to hear their subs, liked to hear their cries and moans, but Aaron had never given a Dom his cries. The two that had taken turns through his initial go round had their theories on Aaron’s silence and how none of them could break him. It hadn’t meant that he wasn’t a good sub, he was, in fact he was good enough to have been offered the Path of the Consort. 

“No one has broken your silence, each has tried and failed.” The thumb that had been stroking his neck stopped and the hand wrapped around his throat. That cock in his mouth started to thrust a little harder. Aaron was visibly shaking, his body sweating even more, his mind was a whirl that could only process the sensations happening where cock and mouth met. The other hand slid in his hair and gripped, the man pulled back and thrust in again. “Before we are done, I will hear you.” Aaron heard the grunt as the man’s thrusts stuttered and he felt warm liquid filling his mouth. The hand at his throat kept him from swallowing. The cock hadn’t left his mouth just yet. Slowly the hand around his throat loosened.

“Swallow.” Aaron did as he was told and he heard the moan as he swallowed around the softened cock. It was pulled out and he immediately felt the loss.

“Beautiful.” The man walked behind Aaron and undid the complicated lock on the chain that held the cuffs behind his back. He felt the man bend down next to him. 

“Wrap your arm around my shoulders.” He did as he was told. “Stand with me, I won’t let you fall.” Aaron got himself ready to be lifted. As he stood he almost fell back down but the man had him in a tight grip. “I won’t let you go. Walk.” He did, and they walked to another room. He was told to sit in a chair then felt the wrist and ankle cuffs being removed completely and he almost protested their loss. The man came to stand next to his chair and they followed the same routine, but this time he felt naked flesh against his and shivered. The walked a few steps then he was being lowered into a warm, soothing bath. The blindfold stayed on.

The man carefully cleaned Aaron, using a soft cloth with a spicy, musky fragrant soap.

“You had most of your body hair removed, is that correct?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Yet you left some pubic hair. Was this on purpose?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And what purpose was that?” The voice demanded as he was being washed.

“May I be honest Sir?”

“You may A.” The man had chosen only to call him by his first initial.

“I’m not truly a sub.”

“Yet you have taken the path of Consort. Why would you do this?”

“I wanted to know what it is to submit. I wanted someone to break all my walls down, to push me, to unmake me, then rebuild me. Then, and only then will I be able to be the best Dom I will know how to be, Sir.”

The man took so long in answering back that for a moment Aaron had thought he was gone. But, he was being pushed against the side of the spa tub the man plastered against him. A mouth was kissing the side of his neck and up towards his ear.

“I will break you. I will make you beg and scream. I will have you on your knees crying and cursing. Then when you break, I will be there to hold you and build you back-up. This I  _ will  _ do. Do you understand?”

Aaron’s breath was shallow as his heart raced in his chest at those words. He wanted this, he  _ needed  _ this like he needed to take his next breath. He was almost violently shaking with a combination of need and desire.

“Yes, I understand, Sir.”

His chin was gripped hard as that body still pressed against him.

“Your pleasure belongs to me now, your orgasm is mine to control. You are not to touch yourself when I leave you alone. Do you understand this?”

Aaron swallowed hard as he shook his head.

“Words, A.”

“Yes, Sir. I understand.”

“Good, we are going to now get out of this bathtub, the cuffs will go back on and we’ll go to what will be your room.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Aaron followed the man’s direction and was helped out of the tub, then a soft towel was being wrapped around him, drying him off. He was told to sit and the ankle and wrist cuffs were put back on. The weight of them almost comforting through the newness of this. He was helped into, what felt like a silk robe then loosely tied in front.

He was led through a quieter part of the house, the wing that was used for Consort training. He went through a door, the robe taken off him, then he was told to lie down on the bed, arms above him. A chain was being attached to the wrist cuffs. There was enough slack for him to move around the bed, but he knew they could be manipulated however the Dom wanted them to be. His ankles were given the same treatment.

Aaron was left alone, he had called out for the man but he wasn’t there. As he was drifting asleep he felt a body on his, lips on his neck and shoulders, hands touching, caressing, kneading his flesh. A hand wrapped around his cock and pulled. He almost cried out, almost broke, but he didn’t, not quite yet.

The man kept him on edge, bringing him almost to orgasm, then stopping. He did this so many times that Aaron stopped counting, stopped thinking and started to just feel. He was letting go slowly as his legs shook. His arms were above his head to where he couldn’t move them.

Aaron almost started to beg.

“Hmm, I can feel you wanting to beg A. I want to hear you beg.” A slick finger slipped inside him making him arch up while the man’s mouth was licking the underside of the head of his cock. It was driving Aaron mad. His cock was painfully hard after what seemed like hours of edging. He wanted to cry and beg, but still his silence held. A second finger was slipped into him and his voice caught in his throat. Those fingers were doing wicked things to him while that mouth kept him right where the Dom wanted him. 

A third slick finger, then the mouth enveloped him. His mind emptied and all he could do was let himself feel.

A fourth finger, no thoughts, no nothing he was slipping, his control waning as those fingers thrust in and out of him. Teeth scraped on his cock, not painfully, but just enough to have tears escape his eyes. He was holding on by a tiny thread and the man knew it.

When the fingers in his ass became a whole hand and the mouth took all of him Aaron’s control snapped.

“Please,” he cried out as his body didn’t quite know what to do. He wrapped his hands around the chain as he planted his feet on the bed, the cuffs only letting him go so far. “Please, please,” he begged as he violently shook.

The hand was thrusting in him as the mouth was deep throating him. When the man pulled off he wanted to curse but all he did was beg and plead.

“Please what A?” The rumbled voice of the man sent waves of pleasure through him.

“Please Sir, please I need to come, I need,” the mouth was covering his in an unexpected kiss and it nearly unglued the last of Aaron’s reserves.

“Then come,” the hand was thrusting in and out fast and hard as the man moved back to his cock and it was once more enveloped in that warm, wet heat.

Aaron shook as he thrust up and cried out the violence of the orgasm surprising him. Slowly the hand in his ass was being removed as the mouth on him milked him for everything he had. He was shaking so hard the silent tears rolled down his face and he felt empty.

The man was gone for only a moment before he came back. Aaron felt a warm cloth rubbing his body down and that simple, gentle gesture broke him even more. He felt the slack in the chains as they were being released and Aaron curled into himself, he couldn’t hold back the sobs as his whole body shook.

The man slipped behind him and held him close to his body with sure, strong arms.

“Now, we can begin.” The voice whispered in his ear as he was cared for through his breakdown.


	2. All The Walls Come Tumbling Dwon

The next morning Aaron was kneeling on a kneeling bench at a small table in his room. He was still blindfolded and hands behind his back. He was was being fed a light breakfast by his unknown companion. Fruit, water, and some toast. He was grateful it wasn’t heavy, he didn’t think he could handle anything more than that. The breakdown had overwhelmed him emotionally and he was trying to understand what happened. The man only spoke commands to eat, there was no talking other than that. When they were done the man left and came back a short time later.

“Kneel on the bed.” Aaron quickly did as he was commanded. “Open your mouth.” He did that too. He thought he was going to feel a cock, but what he felt was a gag. “Hold out your hand.” He held his hand out and felt something being put there. “Put them in your ears.” It all started to become clear. Sensory deprivation. He put the plugs in his ears then he was manhandled back on the bed and chained down, then nothing. He couldn’t hear, see or taste. Even his sense of smell was blunted as anything in the room that could give off a smell had been removed. Even the sheets were neutral. Touch was also cutoff as his hands were bound away from his body.

He didn’t know when his Master left. He was left just like he was and at first he was okay. Slowly the thoughts in his head started to whirl, he tried to make sense of the night before but he couldn’t, he needed to talk about it but that privilege was taken from him. He tried to put those thoughts aside as he was also trying to make sense of what was happening now. He was completely cut-off from all sense of his surroundings. When he realized that, fear set in. He hadn’t been afraid of anything for a very long-time. Not since coming to Dragon House when he was a scared, broken fourteen year old boy. That fear ramped up slowly by degrees. At one point, he started to fight against the chains, but with no slack all he did was struggle. His heart was pounding fast as the fear gripped him tighter. He fought against it as he grasped the small amount of chain he could reach. When he tried to move, he couldn’t and the knowledge of how tightly he was bound had him screaming in his head. He knew he needed to get control, though he felt so very out of control.  

Aaron tried to keep his breathing calm and his mind clear as he worked to remind himself that he was safe. Fighting back the fear and the tears, he stopped struggling remembering where he was and what was happening. He felt like hours had passed, he was disoriented, his mind was a mess of fear and anticipation. 

Then something strange happened, his mind stilled, the lack of sense coalesced and he was just, empty. No fear, no pain, no thoughts, he was only aware of the rise and fall of his breathing. His mind started to concentrate on just that. The rise and fall of his chest, the feel of his breath through the gag, the way he would breath in through his nose and out his mouth. He got lost in the sensation, almost forgot about his surroundings and his own body. He wasn’t sure if he was actually floating, he wasn’t sure of anything other than the next breath he took.

He was so lost in his head that he wasn’t aware of what was happening around him till he felt that first touch to his body. He cried out and his body bowed almost painfully as his awareness slammed back into him. He started to shake and he felt like he was cracking under some kind of imagined pressure. 

Hands slid all over his body, touching him everywhere. His mind switched as he now concentrated on those hands and what they were doing. The glide of those hands was gentle but painful at the same time. The strokes were gentle, but after being sense deprived for what seemed like hours any touch to his oversensitive skin felt like little pinpricks everywhere. He cried out and a part of him wanted those hands away from him. Another part, a deeper unknown part of himself wanted it to go on, wanted that pain he was feeling and the shaking became uncontrollable and almost violent. And just as abruptly the touching stopped, then nothing again.

Aaron found it harder to go back to that empty state he had been in before. He was on edge wondering what was going to happen next. When nothing did, he fought against the rising panic that had started slow and became almost all consuming.  He felt the scream bubble up from inside him and out his mouth. He was screaming against the gag and trying to violently pull against the chains. He knew he was acting out of fear but his mind was again pinging in a thousand different places. His body started to sweat with the struggle, but the chains held fast and wouldn’t let him go.

Falling back onto the bed, he tried to calm his breathing and his mind as he lay there wanting his Master to come back. The litany against fear from his favorite book series  _ Dune  _ came to mind. He started to recite it in his head over and over, concentrating on that he calmed down and was lulled into a light sleep.

Some unknown time later his eyes flew open against the blindfold and his heart pounded. He tried to figure out what had woken him up. When he felt a mouth on him he shook. His cock was hard and he wanted to thrust up but he was being held down by a strong arm across his waist. He couldn’t get any leverage in the position he was in. All he could do was let himself feel. He gave in to the sensation, was dizzy with it when the mouth left him. Something was being clamped around his cock, keeping him hard. He whimpered in frustration when there was nothing else. Dizzy with emotions, fear, frustration and an aching need in his body he was exhausted. He again fell asleep and wasn’t woken up for quite some time.

He was being lifted, his hands had been freed but his legs were still held fast. The gag was pulled down and a straw was being put in his mouth. He took a few slow sips, knowing if he took too much too fast he would get sick. The water slid down his throat, cool and sweet. He never paid attention before but the loss of sense made everything heightened. He tasted the tang of the minerals, the sweetness of the water itself and it made him groan as the sensation went straight to his loins.

The water was being taken from him and something else was being given to him. It was a piece of cantaloupe from the taste and texture. He took a bite and it burst on his tongue, the sweet melon was also a revelation. The texture wasn’t smooth it was a bit rough, but it felt good to chew it. Aaron evaluated each bite he was given and by the time he was done food held a new meaning to him. The tastes and textures were more complex than he ever stopped to consider. His mind was still on the strawberry that he had bitten into, analyzing the sweet and sour flavor with the bumpy texture of the seeds when the straw came back. The water tasted even better after the sensations of the fruit he had been fed. 

A moment later he was being laid back on the bed and once again chained down.

And on it went. This roller coaster of sensation from taste to touch, from soft and gentle to painful, and being cleaned with soft cloths and neutral smelling soaps, his cock swelled and deflated with this ebb and flow as it was still housed in the cage. He didn’t know when the fear stopped, when the pain felt good and he craved it, when the touches became erotic all on their own. He didn’t know when he stopped analyzing and started to just accept but he did and he couldn’t help thinking that it was glorious.

* * *

He didn’t know if it was morning or night, or even what day it was. Since all sense had been taken from him he was lost. He was being woken and the ankle and wrist cuffs being taken off him. He almost whimpered at their loss. Slowly the gag was being taken off him, then his right ear was gently tapped. He was in a haze, but was aware enough to know what was wanted. He took the earplug out and handed it to whoever was with him.

“Take the other out.” The voice was, thankfully, quiet. His heart was racing at that voice. He took the other out and braced himself for sound. When all there was, was quiet he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Close your eyes.” He closed them as he swallowed. Aaron was quaking on the inside in anticipation. He would finally be able to see his Dom, his Master. The blindfold was carefully removed. Aaron felt movement as someone went from behind him to the front. He heard a chair being moved then he felt a hand on his knee.

“Slowly open your eyes. Take your time.” He did, he had to blink a few times to readjust to light and his surroundings. When he opened them he saw the most captivating blue eyes he has ever seen. The smile was more of a smirk and Aaron actually blushed at the look he was being given.

“Look at me A.” Aaron looked up as a hand reached out and cupped his cheek. “You are a treasure.” The man ran a thumb across his cheek and Aaron almost whined at that touch.

“My name is James. James Bond, but you will call me Master James for the most part, or Sir. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Aaron felt fragile. He didn’t know why getting his senses back made him feel lost yet again. He was frowning because he was trying to understand what was happening to him.

“I watched you struggling with your fear, with your uncertainty and finally with your acceptance. Have you conquered your fear A?”

“You, you were here? The whole time?” Aaron looked-up at him with a myriad of emotions swimming in his eyes.

“Did you think I would leave you A? Did you think it was someone else who was touching you? Taking care of you, pushing you?”

“I...I wasn’t sure, Sir. Why…” Aaron let out a long sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of what was going to happen now.

“Why what?”

“Why all this? You touched me, but not once did you have sex with me. Am I..” Aaron looked down at his hands as they twisted together. “Do I not please you?” His heart was pounding fiercely in his chest.

“Oh Aaron, you please me greatly and there were many times over the last week that I would have buried my cock inside you and fucked you senseless. But, sex was not the way to push past your walls. It would have reinforced your walls. It’s what you expected and I never do what is expected.”

James saw the raw vulnerability that had surfaced after the fear shattered, after the recognition and acceptance of his own pain kink, now there was vulnerability. An unspoken need in the young man’s eyes. James curled his fingers with Aaron’s and pulled him onto his lap. Reaching up he cupped the back of his neck and pulled Aaron down to him and kissed him. The kiss was soft and warm and it made Aaron moan low in his throat. 

James reached down and slipped a finger in Aaron’s still slick hole. Leaning forward he took a hard pink nipple between his teeth and nipped and pulled. Aaron’s breath quickened as he shivered in the Dom’s lap. Sliding his teeth across Aaron’s chest he bit at the taut flesh.

“You keep yourself in excellent shape,” James complimented Aaron as he slipped another finger inside while he bit at the the other nipple.

“Y-yes, god, Sir.” James removed his hand from Aaron’s ass and told him to lay on the bed. Standing he stripped out of the clothes he was wearing and grabbed a zippered pouch he had with him. He straddled Aaron and wrapped his hand around the young man’s cock, making it harder grabbing the pouch he pulled out a two inch thin smooth stainless steel apparatus.

“Do you know what this is?” James held it up as he kept his hand slowly working Aaron’s cock.

“It’s, it’s a plug isn’t it?”

“Yes. It was on your list of soft limits. Do you trust me A?”

“Sir?”

“It’s for you. If it’s painful or uncomfortable we will discontinue its use, but I want you to try it.” Aaron was nervous, his first Dom had tried to sound him before he was ready and it made him a little nervous for anything coming into contact with his penis. When he looked at James all he saw was trust and faith. 

“Yes, Sir.” He swallowed hard as James carefully showed Aaron that it was clean and sterile. Then he slowly and gently inserted the end inside Aaron’s cock. He pushed it carefully inside and slipped the outer ring over the head.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Aaron swallowed hard as James kept up stroking him while the plug was securely in place. James was pleased at how vocal Aaron was becoming, but he knew he would have to be careful. He didn’t want Aaron trying to turn tables and start trying to top from the bottom. They hadn’t talked about punishments yet. It was on the list of things they did need to talk over. Right at the moment though James was going to properly claim his sub.

Slicking up his cock he pushed Aaron’s legs up, he wasn’t going to use restraints for this first time, they would come later. He lined himself up and pushed in hard in one go. Aaron’s back bowed as he cried out, hands gripped the bed as James slowly fucked in and out of him. The urethra plug adding an added stimulation.

“Oh god Sir,” Aaron started to close his eyes as his hands gripped the sheets under him.

“Open your eyes and look at me.” James gripped Aaron’s hips. “Don’t take your eyes off me, I want you to understand who it is that is claiming you Aaron.” The use of his first name had Aaron groaning. He looked up and didn’t take his eyes off the Dom. His cock was hard and leaked through the plug. Not taking his eyes off James he bowed his back in pleasure as each stroke pushed him closer and closer to release.

“Listen to me, you will not cum till I tell you, do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” Aaron groaned as he was thrust into over and over. 

“Put your hands above your head.” Aaron did as he was asked. James practically bent Aaron in half as he moved to lay on top of him. Grabbing Aaron’s wrists he held them tightly above the sub’s head with one hand while he used his other to pinch and pull at Aaron’s nipple. All the while his pace never changed. He moved over Aaron’s body pushing in hard, snapping his hips then pulling back. He could feel how heavy Aaron’s cock was as it was trapped between their bodies.

“Oh god, Sir, please, please,” Aaron begged. No one had ever gotten him to beg. But here was a Dom who was playing his body like a fine tuned instrument. The subtle pain in his nipples, the grip on his wrists, the cock moving in his ass were all working together to break down his defenses even more. The plug kept stimulating him just at the inside and tip of his cock and it was driving him mad. 

James started to pick-up the pace as he raked his nails down Aaron’s side. The man screamed and he quickened his pace as he bent and kissed Aaron, licking inside his mouth and swallowing his screams. Legs wrapped around his waist trying to get him to go faster. Aaron kept begging, his eyes half lidded as he kept his eyes on James. But the Dom wouldn’t give, not yet, he wanted to not only break Aaron’s defenses, he wanted to shatter them completely.

James slowed down and sat up. He pulled out and commanded Aaron onto his hands and knees. He wanted to test just how far he could take Aaron with pain. Reaching for his kit he pulled out the wartenberg wheel with not one, but seven very wicked looking wheels. Setting it on the bed he pushed back inside Aaron’s ass and started to fuck into him harder. Grabbing the wheel, he gently pressed at first and let it glide up Aaron’s back. The man screamed but he didn’t safeword so James continued. He rolled it over and over Aaron’s back, varying the pressure from a light gentle glide to pressing the spikes of the wheel just enough to leave an imprint. 

Aaron was shaking, his screams made James moan in pleasure. Throwing the wheel aside, he gripped Aarons hips and started to fuck him hard and fast. He was close to his release as he reached around and grabbed Aaron’s hard cock and started to stroke. Each firm pass of his hand made the plug stimulate Aaron even more.

“Please, please Sir, please,  _ pleasepleaseplease _ ,” Aaron’s breath hitched in his throat as he cried out, begging the Dom to let him cum.

“Beautiful, so beautiful.” James dragged his nails down Aaron’s back making him bow his body as he cried out, pushing back hard against James. The Dom grunted as he thrust in hard and stilled, spilling his seed deep inside the sub. James pulled out and laid Aaron out on the bed. Taking Aaron’s cock in his hand, he stroked with a tight, sure grip. Making sure Aaron was looking at him he pulled and stretched his balls making Aaron thrust up.

“Yes, that’s it Aaron, cum, cum now for me.” Aaron gripped the sheets beneath him as his back slightly bowed and he shot his release over James' hand and his own stomach. Standing, James walked to the small bathroom and washed-up. Grabbing a washcloth he wet it and cleaned Aaron up. James lay next to him and pulled him into his arms. For the second time in a week, Aaron broke down.

“Shh, you’re safe Aaron.” James knew the possibility of sub-drop, especially for a man like Aaron. He was there to hopefully stem the emotional tide he knew was coming. “You’re not broken, A. I’ve just been pushing you, breaking your walls, you asked me for this and I promise I won’t let you fall.”

Aaron couldn’t control the sobbing. He felt completely empty, his defenses had shattered in the moment he came on command. He clung to James riding out the tidal wave of emotions, emptying them, emptying himself, getting ready to be remade.


	3. Trust

Aaron woke slowly and moaned at the ache in his body. James had used him particularly well the day before as they explored more of his own pain kink. He felt fingers moving over the outline of the Courtesan mark that had been started. After each new hurdle was crossed the mark was filled out more. By the end of their time together, the large tattoo would be completely filled in. A phoenix, but one of James’s own design. It wasn’t the typical Phoenix where the head was bowed and the body in a relaxed, almost submissive pose. No, this mark had the mythical bird with it’s head held high, almost defiant and its wings spread as if in flight. It was a strong, unusual image. But, it fit Aaron’s true dynamic very well.

“Good morning A.”

“Good morning Sir.”

Aaron felt James moving off the bed and shuffling around the room.

“Up, take a shower and come back for breakfast.” Aaron slid out of bed and padded his way to the bathroom where he showered quickly and did his normal morning routine. When he was dry he stepped out and to the table. Kneeling on the pad that waited for him, he was fed a light breakfast of fruit, hard-boiled egg and toast. He tried not to wonder what James had in store for him, they had been building-up their trust over the previous weeks and Aaron had let any and all inhibitions slowly fall away. He was startled out of the revere he had fallen into when James spoke again.

“Today will be all about trust and how far we have both come. Do you trust me A?”

Aaron swallowed past the lump that had inexplicably formed in his throat.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” James used a napkin to clean off his hands and stood. He took the breakfast tray and set it on the stand outside the suite of rooms he shared with Aaron.

“Stand up.” James ordered then put on a plastic cock cage with a lock around Aaron’s flaccid cock. He then handed Aaron a pair of linen shorts with wide legs. Nothing else. 

“Put those on.” James waited for Aaron to obey, which he did quickly. Running fingers over his face James kissed him, trailing his fingers over his sides. When he pulled away he put a blindfold over Aaron’s eyes, then cuffs around his wrists and linked them together. He then added a leash to the collar around Aaron’s neck. “Tell me how you are A.”

“I’m green.” Aaron’s breath rushed out as he trembled slightly not knowing what was going on. 

“You need to put all of your trust in me today. Do you understand?” James flicked the nipple rings making Aaron suck in a breath. James had been pleased that Aaron hadn’t fought him on them. He loved seeing the small gold hoops hanging off Aaron’s dark nipples. He sometimes got hard just playing with them and what that did to Aaron.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good, now follow.” James left the room pulling on the leash. Aaron had no choice but to carefully follow. He couldn’t see, so he had to put his complete trust and faith in James not to let him fall or get hurt in any way. 

It had been weeks since Aaron had left the room that he had been sharing with James. He was only allowed to run in the early morning when everyone else was asleep. James didn’t want him to have any contact with anyone in the house while he was in training. He understood, it formed a deeper bond of trust and care between the two of them with no outside influences.

Aaron heard the sounds of the house flowing around them as they walked through. He didn’t try to decipher them, he just let them float by his consciousness. He was solely fixed on carefully following where James led. Focusing his concentration on walking and putting his complete and utter trust in his Dom.

He felt the smooth tile give way to the paving stones of the gardens. His heart sped-up at the anticipation of what was in store for him. He then felt the stones give way to grass as they continued through to the gardens. The smells and sounds of outside invaded his senses. He let go and let his mind wander as he got lost in breathing in the sweet scent of the honeysuckle; hearing the gentle buzzing of the bees from the honey farm just on the other side of ridge from Dragon House; He practically tasted the warmth of the sun on his tongue as he opened his mouth slightly relaxing into the anticipation of what was to come. He felt warm and cool wash over his mostly naked body as they walked through the gardens. His skin felt like it was being kissed by the sun. He lifted his face up for a moment and drank in the feel of his surrounding. Before he knew it they were at one of the many benches that were scattered around the gardens for anyone’s pleasure. 

“Slide onto my cock.” Aaron heard the low growl in his ear as he was being pulled onto James’s lap. His shorts pushed down in the back exposing his entrance.

“Sir.” He wanted to protest, but the words were stuck once he felt a slick finger enter him. After a moment, he was bending down and felt the blunt end of James’s cock at his hole. Finding his balance, he slid down till he was seated fully on the Dom’s cock.

“Now, don’t move,” James whispered in his ear. “Remember you are safe, I’ve got you.” Hands were wrapped around his waist as he was held still. James could just barely move but he felt the minimal slide of the cock inside him.

A hand moved across his stomach and shoulders but it wasn’t James’s. Aaron whimpered at the touch, not knowing who it was. He felt someone kneeling between his legs then a hand was lifted off his hip. A moment later he was being fed something. He opened and a grape was placed on his tongue. He bit into it and almost moaned at the sweet liquid that burst onto his tongue. He was pulled back fully against James’s chest and he felt those hands on his body once again. This time there was oil and it was being gently rubbed into his skin.

James made small almost imperceptible movements but it was enough that he felt his own cock swell within the cage. His head fell against James’s shoulder as he lost all sense of place and time. He felt the shifting of sun on his skin from the cool morning to the warmth of the early afternoon. Every so often James would feed him something, a cube of cheese, a grape, a small piece of cake but it was all a test of his trust in his Dom. 

Aaron felt calm and pliant as he was held fast against James. The Dom’s cock moving inside him more and those anonymous hands hadn’t stopped touching him. He was panting in time to James’s movements as his legs were spread more across the Dom’s lap, he was being bent forward and hands gripped his hips.

“Brace your feet and place your hands on the ground.” James ordered as he was pushed down more. Aaron once more was grateful for his workouts. He was more flexible than most people assumed. James was gripping his hips hard and used the position Aaron was in to his advantage. He pushed Aaron off and on his cock fucking into him slow but deep and hard. 

“Gorgeous, A. You’re gorgeous like this. Bent over for me, trusting me to keep you from falling.” James’s head lolled back as he felt closer and closer to his own orgasm.

“Sir, oh god,” Aaron cried out as his cock swelled tightly within the cage. It was almost painful but at the same time he was starting to float on a high. Hands dug into him as he heard the grunt and could just feel James coming inside him.

Slowly, he was pulled back up and against that hard chest of his Dom. James’s hands were all over him, strong, soothing. Aaron didn’t know why he shivered, but after a moment he relaxed and laid his head on James’s shoulder. Everything had been almost too much for his senses. The feel of the sun and the cool breeze on his skin, the smells and sounds surrounding him, the feel of touch on his skin all worked together to get him out of his head. He didn’t think, he let his senses lead, let his trust in James take over.

“Stand-up.” Aaron felt a tap on his thigh to indicate what it was that James wanted. Slowly he pulled off of James quickly deflating erection. “Don’t move yet.” Aaron waited, then he felt something at his hole. He sucked in a breath as he felt a plug being pushed inside him. It wasn’t large enough to feel uncomfortable, but it was enough to keep him from leaking the cum still inside him.

“Follow.” Aaron heard a rustling and assumed James was standing, then felt the leash being pulled once again. As they walked to wherever they were going, Aaron’s breath hitched as the plug brushed against his prostate every so often. All too soon he was painfully hard with the cage still wrapped around him.

When they got back to the room the blindfold was removed and the cuffs were being unlinked. James wrapped around him, kissing him, varying the pressure and depth of the kisses. It made him keen with need as he swelled again. The plug was removed with one hand while the other played with his nipple rings.

“Shower, then come back in the room.” James had let him go but Aaron immediately felt the loss.

“Yes, sir,” he said breathlessly as he was becoming over-stimulated from the whole of the morning's activities. Swallowing he tried not to stumble his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower, cleaning himself inside as well as out. He needed relief, but the locked cage just wasn’t letting him get any. Finishing his shower quickly, he stepped out and practically ran into James who was holding a large, fluffy towel in his hands. He slowly, maddeningly slowly, dried Aaron off.

Aaron was led through the main bedroom and to the room adjacent to the bedroom. This was the playroom. It wasn’t large, it didn’t need to be. There was sufficient room to either chain Aaron, or tie him up, whichever James desired.

“Middle of the room and grab the bar.” Aaron did as he was told. He watched as chains were hooked into his wrist cuffs and ankle cuffs were being attached around his ankles. “No blindfold this time. You will see everything, feel everything, do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.” Aaron let it slip before even he knew what he was saying. He had yet to call his Dom that, it went to his current mindset that he had been able to let go and call James that.

James was standing in front of him, the back of his neck was being gripped hard as he looked Aaron right in the eyes.

“You mean that A?”

“Yes.” Aaron didn’t hesitate and James groaned as he kissed his sub hard, flicking his tongue inside Aaron’s mouth tasting him. He pulled away after a moment and grabbed a riding crop from the wall where a variety of impact instruments were hanging.

James stood in front of Aaron with the crop in his hand, trailing it over Aaron’s body ramping up the anticipation. They had been exploring just how far Aaron’s pain kink went. 

Aaron’s mouth dried-up as he braced himself for impact, then he remembered himself and relaxed knowing if he was tense the pain was worse. He felt, more than saw, James waiting for him. He visibly let his body relax then he closed his eyes and only then did he feel the first swing of the crop. His mouth fell open as he cried out but let the pain in, let it move through him as he disconnected from his thoughts. The blows to his body varied from hard and stinging, to barely a whisper against his skin. For every kiss of riding crop to his skin Aaron sunk deeper and deeper inside himself, he eventually even let his thoughts empty and all there was, was him, his Dom and the pain.

Aaron lost all track of time, all sense of his surroundings, he floated on pure sensation alone. He almost didn’t register when James switched to a hard, braided flogger. He was so far gone he almost didn’t hear James ask him how he was.

“Green,” he barely managed to get out as James was releasing him from the restraints. He lolled his head to the side and laid it on James shoulder. He was being laid out on the mattress then the cage was being taken off him. He almost screamed as his cock filled so fast it was almost painful. 

“Please, Sir, please,” Aaron was gripping the sheets as he thrust up but only feeling air. 

“Shh, trust me A.” 

“I do, I trust you Sir.” Aaron let the last of the tension go as he let himself relax fully back on the bed. He didn’t even track James’s movements around the room like he did at the beginning of his training. He didn’t even flinch when he felt the bed dip between his legs and he looked to see a naked James with a black pouch in his hand. Setting the pouch on the bed James unrolled it and let Aaron see what was in it.

Aaron’s eyes went wide and his heart sped-up in fear. When he looked back at James all he saw was affection and care. Aaron wasn’t sure what to do, a part of him wanted to safeword out, to try to get control again, but another part wanted to continue trusting James.

“I know you’re afraid A. I know how you had been pushed into this before you were ready, but, we’ve come a long way, and today just proved to me how much you have put your trust in me. Do that now Aaron, trust me to not hurt you. I only want this to feel good for you and we’ll take it slow.”

Aaron’s breathing was shallow as his hands fisted the sheets under him. James was touching him gently, soothing him.

“We’ll start with the smallest one. It will be no worse than the plug you’ve worn already.” James encircled Aaron’s cock with his hand and worked him just to the edge and backed off. Pulling the thinnest and straightest of the instruments out he looked Aaron in the eye. “Are you ready A?”

Aaron swallowed and tried not to tense-up. He held James’s gaze for a moment then nodded his head.

Bending down and taking the head of Aaron’s cock in his mouth he tongued his slit, opening the small hole at the tip just a bit. He pulled back then he slowly inserted the sound that he was holding inside Aaron’s hole. He heard Aaron’s breath hitch as he inserted it, watching Aaron’s face the whole time. When he had it all the way in he noticed Aaron’s eyes rolled back and he arched just slightly off the bed.

“Tell me how you are.”

Aaron wasn’t sure. The sensation wasn’t like the first time he had a sound inside him. This was much different. 

“Yellow.” 

“We’ll go slow, you tell me if it changes.”

“Yes.” 

James held the sound in between his fingers and slowly pulled it up then pushed it back down. He did this a few times to let Aaron get used to the feeling. When he noticed Aaron’s fists relaxing he played with the sound more. Moving it inside and opening Aaron’s urethra more. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Aaron growled as he thrust his hips up. “Oh god, green, green.” He cried out over and over. Carefully James pulled that one out and set it aside, he grabbed the next one which was slightly larger, but still smooth and pushed it gently in. Aaron arched up more as he felt the slide of the sound moving inside. His mouth fell open as he closed his eyes letting the sensation wash over him. His cock was getting harder as James played with him.

“Please, please, Sir.” He was begging James, for what he wasn’t even sure at this point. It was like his whole body itched with the need for release. When he felt James take him into his mouth and suck he thought he was going to jump right out of his skin. His whole body was beyond over-stimulated and anything James did at this point was precariously close to that pleasure-pain threshold. He was vibrating, his legs were growing weak and his eyes kept rolling back. When he felt the sound being pulled out he thought he was going to get some relief, but no, this time it was different. The sound being used was a corkscrew pattern and he practically screamed as James gently inserted it.

Aaron’s vision whited out and he lost all senses. Everything in him was pinpointed on his cock and what was being done. He knew he could safeword at any time but he realized he trusted James fully not to push him past his limits before he was ready. The slow slide of the sound being pushed up and down inside him had him crying out, The slick hand that circled his cock and was jerking him off had him moaning and seeking relief. James kept him on edge and he just needed to cum.

“Sir, can’t….hold it….need...need….Please, please.” James held the sound partway as he sped-up his hand movement. 

“Go ahead A, cum for me.” James pulled the instrument all the way out and it was the catalyst for Aaron’s orgasm. He arched as he screamed, his cock twitched in James’s hand as he came, spurting all over himself and James. It was the longest orgasm he’d ever had and when he was done cumming, he slumped on the bed and passed out.

The next time he opened his eyes James was over him, kissing and caressing him.

“Beautiful Aaron. Your trust in me was beautiful.” He was kissed as mouth and tongue practically devoured him. “I think it’s time for more of your mark to be filled in. We’ll see if Matthew is available tomorrow.”

Aaron could only nod. The sudden flood of thoughts and emotions overwhelmed him. It was going to be a while before he could speak. He was plied with water and a little food, then James let him do some reading for a while. He sensed that his Dom knew what was going through his head and was leaving him alone for a bit. He knew they would talk about this later, but now he needed to process everything and how much he had put his trust and….Aaron was not going to let  _ that _ emotion in. He knew if he did, it would be harder to let go later.


	4. Defiance

Aaron turned over in bed, restless. There was an itching under his skin at being confined for so long that was driving him crazy. James had come back to the room after dinner was done, exhausted and let Aaron do as he pleased. He wasn’t sure what was going on with his Dom as the last few nights he had not been cuffed. A part of him missed it, but another part, that part of him that was Dom was relieved.

Aaron had been good, he really had, giving his Sir all of himself, but that itch persisted. He had been broken and built back-up so many times that he no longer had any walls left. He looked to his left and saw that Sir was asleep and Aaron slipped from the bed and stared out at the early morning sun. The slight damp in the air felt good and Aaron wanted to be out there. To feel the pounding of the track under his feet, to smell the damp cool air on his skin and in his mouth, to smell the freshness of the grass and the lingering summer flowers. He ached and that itch under his skin got worse. He would later wonder why he did it, what it was that pushed him outside on that particular morning, and he would ponder the punishment that had come with it. But, as he slipped into a pair of running shorts, an almost unfamiliar feeling, and a workout shirt he wouldn’t wonder about it now. The consequences of his actions would come much, much later.

Slipping on socks and running shoes, he quietly moved out of the room and headed for the large park that was part of Dragon House. When he arrived, he stretched and breathed in the morning that had broken cool and clear. It was still early, very few were up, but those like him, those that liked to run were out already. 

Aaron lifted his arms and stretched-up luxuriating in the burn he already felt. When he was sufficiently warmed-up he took a deep breath and started on his run. It was a slow jog at first, further warming up unused muscles. After a few minutes, he increased his speed gradually and was finally running at a pace that let his mind empty and all he knew was the feel of the ground beneath his feet, the smell of the cherry blossoms that were slowly falling from the trees all around the property, the taste of fall just on the tip of his tongue. He felt at one with nature around him, much like his adopted father had taught him. 

Aaron smiled as he thought of Jaw-Long Jiang. The man who had saved him not only from his family, but from himself. He thought of the time he spent at Dragon House, growing-up and learning about who he really was. Master Jiang, father, brother, mentor had taken him in and loved him, shown him what a parent really was. When he got into Columbia Law School, his adopted father was more than proud of him and it made Aaron’s heart swell.

All of this went through his mind as he ran, stretching his muscles, and finally, after almost five long months, he felt right in his skin once again. He realized he had been out longer than he meant to, and he started to slow down and jogged the rest of the way back to the main house and the room he shared with his Master. He was smiling and his heart was lighter as he stepped inside. When he shut the door and turned around his eyes widened and his heart stopped at seeing James sitting at their table in a pair of pinstriped pajamas, legs crossed and a hard look on his face.

“Am I an unreasonable Dom, A?”

Aaron’s heart was pounding as he swallowed hard, “No, Sir.”

“Have I done anything to you that you haven’t been willing to take? You’ve never used your safeword, you’ve never said that there was anything wrong.”

“There isn’t.”

James’s face darkened as he slowly stood and stalked towards Aaron, backing him up till he practically slammed against the wall.

“Then where were you? And why did you not ask my permission?” The fury in James’s eyes gave Aaron pause, but only a moment’s.

“I went for a run. I needed it.” Aaron lifted his head in defiance, he wasn’t sure why he felt it, but it was there, had been for a few weeks, simmering just under the surface. “I didn’t think I would need your permission for a run.”

James stared at him for long enough that it was making Aaron nervous.

“You didn’t think you’d need permission for a run.” James glared and started to pace the room slowly back and forth. “Are you giving up? Do you want to become zuo*?”  *disgraced

Aaron’s eyes widened in horror as he thought about other’s who had failed to become true Consort. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

“No, Sir.”

“You feeling confined? Defiant? Is that it, A?” James stopped in his pacing and watched as the words sunk in.

“This was a test. You were testing me.” James lifted a brow at the cold, hard look that came into Aaron’s eyes. He was almost impressed, he saw a glimpse of the Dom inside Aaron that he was suppressing. James schooled his own expression as he stared back at Aaron.

“Yes. You’ve given in rather….easily. Too easy, almost for someone who is naturally a Dom. Your father was concerned when we spoke at dinner the other night. It’s why I’ve not been cuffing you.”

“You wanted to see if I would leave.” Aaron’s shoulders started to slump, but he caught himself and instead squared them back. “You thought I was going to break.”

“Oh, no, that isn’t it at all. I was waiting, been waiting, for your true nature to assert itself and it hasn’t, until today. I’m disappointed, I did not think you would give in...” James turned away from Aaron and walked towards the window and stood with his back turned.

Aaron hadn’t known what to expect, but hearing those words was a blow. That, more than anything hurt. He had not considered his course of action this morning until this moment. He hurt his Dom and that was a pain he never thought he’d experience. His breathing was shallow as he quickly stripped out of his clothes and dropped to his knees, hands behind his back and head down. It took him a few moments to find his voice again.

“I’m sorry, Master,” the words pained him more than any kiss of the whip or sting of the flogger had given him. He stayed in the pose, a supplicant at the feet of the one who had remade him. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, wasn’t sure when his master moved, all he was sure of was a hand on his chin, gripping tight and lifting. He kept his eyes downcast and waited.

“Look at me, A.” Aaron slowly lifted his eyes up to meet James’s. “I believe you, but defiance cannot go unpunished, do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“I do not believe in using the same instruments to punish that bring you pleasure. But I cannot let this be.” James slowly circled around Aaron thinking about what he was going to do. Not saying a word he left the room and left Aaron still in the kneeling position. He wasn’t sure how long it was, he lost all track of time as he waited. James came back with a large box and set it on the bed. He pulled out a set of heavy chains and set them aside. Then he pulled out a heavy swing. Moving to the left side of the bed, he stepped up on a chair and attached the hook for the swing into a hook in the ceiling. Stepping back down he moved the chair out of the way then directed Aaron to lay down in the middle of the swing and stretch his arms above his head. Swallowing hard he did as James asked. 

James grabbed one set of the heavy chains and slipped the cuffs around Aaron’s wrists and pulled till he could fasten the other end of the chain to a hook in the wall. Grabbing the other set he had Aaron spread his legs, hooking his feet into the foot rests of the swing. James put the ankle cuffs on then attached the short chain to the swing, pulling till Aaron was stretched out. James attached two short chains to Aaron’s collar, then to rings in the swing, making it hard for Aaron to move his head. He then grabbed his kit and took out a slightly larger penis plug and after making Aaron semi-hard he inserted the plug, but this time he capped it. Then he grabbed a buttplug, one that was wider than Aaron was used to and he inserted that as well. The last thing he did was to wrap a vibrating cock cage around Aaron and held the remote for it in his hand. Stepping away he sat in one of the chairs and looked at his sub spread out and already shaking.

“You understand why I am doing this, correct?”

“Yes,” Aaron’s voice was rough as he fought back the emotions that were welling up inside him. He had never wanted to disappoint James, his Master. The defiance he had felt earlier in the day was slowly draining from him as he was living the consequences of his actions. He almost screamed as the vibrator wrapped around his cock was turned on high. He hadn’t been ready for it.

James sat back and kept an impassive look on his face, but inside he tamped down on the hurt he had felt.

“If you had asked me A, I would have been willing to give you the time you needed.”

“Yes, sir,” Aaron didn’t try to struggle out of his bindings, he knew what he had done had hurt his Dom more than anything. He schooled his expression, determined to take his punishment.

The trust that had been bent between them would take a little work to get back, but Aaron showing James his supplication, his willingness to take the punishment meted out by him was a step in the healing process.

James kept Aaron on edge, denying him release as he cycled the vibrator, never keeping the same rhythm. 

Aaron didn’t know how long he was in the swing or how many times he had brought to the brink, he was shaking and sweating with the effort. At one point his body bowed in protest at the near torture of the constant edging. At one point Aaron passed out and slumped in the swing. Next thing he knew he was being lifted up into a sitting position. He opened his eyes to see James gently holding his face, stroking his cheek.

“Can you stand?” Aaron swallowed hard, he didn’t know if he could talk after the screaming he had done, so he just shook his head yes, then stood on shaky legs. With help from his Dom he was led to the bathroom where a bath waited. Before he got in James took out the plug, and unwrapped the vibrator which made Aaron almost buckle in relief.

“No, you have to stand,” James commanded as he helped Aaron the rest of the way into the back. He got in behind Aaron and helped wash him. The emotions that had churned up were too much and Aaron buried his head against James’s chest and let go.

“Shh, you’re safe A.”

“I’m sorry,” Aaron’s voice was rough as he was allowed to wrap himself around his Dom.

“I know, but trust between us has been...bent a little. We have to trust each other fully in this A or we both fail, do you understand?”

Aaron nodded his head against James as he felt the crash come. James was there to catch him physically and emotionally. 

The morning brought a new perspective and Aaron gave himself completely to James. They spent the day reconnecting and rebuilding the trust that had run so deep between them.

Aaron was bent over and James was slowly thrusting in him, drawing out the pleasure for the both of them, and when his Dom came inside him he purred in pleasure. The punishment not forgotten and Aaron knew it probably never would be. 

Later that morning after breakfast, they talked about what it was that caused Aaron’s defiance and he admitted that he had been feeling off, that being cut off from his runs had made him feel itchy and uncomfortable in his own skin. 

“You also felt your own true nature surface didn’t you?”

“Yes. I knew I agreed to this, that I wanted it but….”

“You found exposing yourself, breaking your self down was harder than you anticipated. Your walls shattered and you’ve learned things about yourself that you never knew.”

Aaron nodded as he was kneeling, a supplicant at the feet of his Dom.

“Very few Dom’s have ever succeeded at the path you have chosen. I admire you A. Your strength is not lost on me and I admire you.” James lifted his face so they were looking each other in the eye, “We will get past this and will only be stronger for it.”

Aaron’s heart soared as he smiled and felt a part of them knit back together.

“Get up, go take a shower then come back and get dressed. I will lay out your clothes for you. We will go walk, take some food and spend the day outside.”

“Thank you.” 

“You are more than welcome A.” James caressed a hand down Aaron’s face, then let him up. The day out would be good for the both of them.


	5. The Exhibition

Aaron was standing in the room he shared with James, waiting. A robe was pulled tightly around him, collar in place and wrist and ankle cuffs already attached. James was in front of him tying the house kimono securely around Aaron’s waist. He had on a pair of linen pants and a short linen kimono style robe on as well. They both were shoeless and knew it would make things easier in the long run. This was an important day. It was Exhibition day. The final test for both Dom and sub. If both did well, then James would receive his full Master’s mark as well as a special mark denoting that he had a Consort. Aaron’s Consort mark would be filled out in full.

“Are you nervous, A?” James cupped his cheek and gently rubbed a finger over Aaron’s cheekbone, trying to hide the feelings he had developed for him.

“Yes, Sir.” Aaron didn’t want to lie, he was nervous. He trusted fully in James, but he had never been exhibited either as a Master or a submissive. Today it would be all about his submission. He would be laid bare in front of the whole house and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He knew this was part of it, part of what it meant to complete the training. It didn’t quell his nervousness though, especially since his father was going to be there.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then everything will be fine.” James’s eyes crinkled and the edges of his mouth turned up, pride and something more moved through him. He knew in that moment that Aaron would always be his in some way. Today, they would show it. “Come on.” James wasn’t going to leash Aaron, he wanted his sub to stand tall and proud as he led him through the house to the exhibition rooms. When they entered it didn’t go unnoticed how full the observation area was. Many of the house trainer’s were there, as was Jaw-Long. James turned to his sub and started the difficult task of filtering out their audience. 

He started by untying the robe and slipping it off Aaron’s shoulders. He made the man slowly turn so everyone could see the Consort mark and was almost pleased with the intake of breath he heard from all around the room. He guided his naked sub to the Saint Andrew’s Cross where he attached the chains to the wrist and ankle cuffs Aaron was wearing. 

James looked in Aaron’s eyes, gently rubbed he knuckles over his face and leaned in for a kiss. Smiling softly, he nodded almost imperceptibly and Aaron nodded back.

Walking away James went to the table that he had set-up earlier in the day with the different implements he was going to use as well as water, towels and a few toys. He grabbed one of the butt plugs and the bottle of lube. He prepared the toy and slid it in Aaron’s ass, teasing and arousing him at the same time. He was rewarded with a moan of pleasure slipping from Aaron’s lips. Stepping away he grabbed the cock cage and wrapped that around Aaron’s already half-hard cock. 

James didn’t spare the audience a glance as he once again went to the table and picked up the heavy knotted flogger. Swinging it around a few times to loosen his wrist, raising the anticipation of those around him James smiled to himself as he walked in front of Aaron.

“Ten with the heavy flogger. You will count the strokes. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“You remember you’re safeword?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Remember, you’re safe A. I won’t let you go too far, yes?”

Aaron swallowed and tried to control the shaking as the anticipation built within him.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Count with the first stroke.” James moved behind and to the side, spread his legs to find his balance and swung. Aaron counted each stroke and his body visibly relaxed under James’s expert hands. After the count of ten, James checked on his sub to make sure he was still aware. He set the flogger down and picked-up the riding crop with the large, flat head. He spared a glance at the audience and noticed how a few were leaning forward, waiting to see what was going to happen next. He smirked to himself knowing how surprised they were going to be.

“20 with the riding crop. Do you understand A?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aaron was breathless as he leaned into the cross knowing what was to come. The first few blows landed setting the tone for the rest. When Aaron cried out the number fifteen, his ass and thighs were red, his voice cracking from his screams, and his body was only being held up by the restraints. His cock was hard and leaking. When James ran a hand across his back he arched into the touch but didn’t say a thing. 

Those in the audience who had been part of Aaron’s sub training were shocked. None of them had been able to get him to break his silence, _ none _ had seen him this fully submissive. They watched Dom and sub with rapt attention as Aaron gave himself up fully to the Dom. 

“Drink.” James hand grabbed a bottle of water with a straw in it and Aaron took a few careful sips. He then leaned in and gave Aaron a kiss, sliding his tongue across his lips, eliciting a deep moan as his sub leaned into him. He pulled back and rested his hand against Aaron’s heart for a moment. “Tell me how you are A?”

“G-good, Sir.” 

“Can you take more?” 

“Yes.”

“Good. When I tell you to come, you will.” Aaron nodded his acknowledgement as James lightly touched his back for a moment. He grabbed the whip and snapped it against the floor. He was playing the audience as much as he was his sub. Raising the tension around the room as well as letting Aaron know what was coming. The first crack had Aaron bowing into the pain of it, getting lost in it, and responding so beautifully that heavy breathing and panting could almost be heard from those closest to them.

James walked around and looked in Aaron’s eyes and gauged just how far into subspace he had dropped. Giving him some more water and gently wiping the sweat that ran over the rising welts, James checked for any breaks in skin. He was pleased that there were none. It spoke volumes to his control and skill.

“Five more and on the count of five, you will come.” Aaron nodded as he swallowed. James removed the cage and Aaron moaned as blood rushed and he was leaking even more. After the fifth crack of the whip, Aaron cried out his release.

James didn’t try to hide his arousal as he undid the restraints and wrapped an arm around his sub. He led Aaron to the tilted table that was near the cross and once again attached him to the table. He also attached a waist belt with the chains being hooked to the top of the table to help hold Aaron up and stop any sliding down.

James went to the table and grabbed a long, slim leather case and a bottle of water based lube and walked back to Aaron. He ran his fingers over Aaron’s body, bringing him back to an aroused state. The audience was now all but leaning out of their chairs. They were holding their collective breath in anticipation of what was happening. When James pulled out the first sound, a sharp intake of breath was heard. 

Aaron was pliant and giving. He didn’t fight, he trusted James and it showed to everyone who was watching. When the first sound slipped in and Aaron’s mouth fell open, the convergence of pleasure and pain radiating off him, James felt heady. When he changed sounds and Aaron screamed in his pleasure, there were more than a few obscene grunts and moans from those around them, but James continued to filter them out. Master and sub, fully engrossed in each other, connected together in a hedonistic give and take.

James was breathing hard, controlling his own arousal as they neared the end of their exhibition. Aaron was sweating, but controlled. 

“Come A, now,” James pulled the sound out with flourish and Aaron arched off the table screaming out his release. When he fell back he was panting and shaking from the force of it.

James left him for only a moment to grab a washcloth and the robe. He cleaned Aaron up before releasing him and wrapping him in the robe. Silently they left the room, Master Jiang wouldn’t come see them for a while, letting them both to find their normal headspace.

James didn’t hesitate once they got back to their rooms. He practically ripped the robe off Aaron and shoved him onto the bed. Pulling out the plug, he wasted no time in replacing it with his cock. Aaron gripped the sheets under him as James started to fuck into him hard and fast. After a few moments he pulled out and ordered Aaron onto his hands and knees. He pushed back inside Aaron’s tight heat and gripped his hips in a bruising hold. Throwing his head back he stilled a moment.

“You were beautiful today A. You have given me a gift that I will always treasure.” James pulled back a little then slammed back in eliciting a scream from Aaron. James’s breath caught in his throat as he held on tighter and fucked Aaron hard. He was rewarded with the curses and begging he loved to hear from his sub. He was surprised when he wrapped a hand around Aaron’s cock that he was hard once again. He had pushed the man to his limits, but he knew Aaron had one more orgasm in him.

“Come on A,” James growled as he slammed in hard one last time and started to come. “Come for me now.” Aaron cried out into the pillow under his head as he pulsed out his release in James’s hand. Spent and physically exhausted Aaron slumped under James. The Master chuckled slightly as he pulled out and moved into the bathroom to run a bath. The aftercare just as important as the release for them both.

Later on when they were in bed and wrapped around each other, after Master Jiang visited and expressed his congratulations to both men, Aaron fell into a deep sleep. James gently stroked his hair and thought about what came next. James had a lot to think over, he knew when they parted that it was going to be difficult for the both of them. He let himself, for this one night, to feel all the feelings he had for Aaron. Love had developed and that was a dangerous emotion, especially where he was going after this. His heart was breaking just a little at a time through the long night. By morning James decided he couldn’t let it in or he’d do something foolish, like offer Aaron his collar. It would be wrong, though. Aaron had submitted to him, at first to prove something to himself, then to break down all the walls he had built up inside himself, then he submitted out of love. James sighed, he wasn’t stupid, he knew Aaron loved him and it was that very thing, the reason he wouldn’t do what he wanted to do.

* * *

“Beautiful,” Master Jiang exclaimed as he watched the finishing touches to the Consort mark being done.

“Thank you father.” Aaron was proud of the mark. He would always be proud of it. He would never forget these months with James, though he knew their time was almost done. He didn’t want to think about it, he set it aside to be dealt with later.

“After you restart your Master training, Aaron, there are things we should discuss. You are my son and you deserve the House Mark. But, only when you are ready.”

“Father?”

Jaw-Long cupped Aaron’s face and smiled, “If anything happens to me, Dragon House is yours Aaron. I have no other heirs, and my cousin is barely beginning her family. You, by way of adoption, are next in line.”

“Father, I, I don’t know what to say.”

“My will reflects my wishes. Even if you don’t take the Master position, you will never want for anything Aaron. A trust in your name, and the public face of Dragon House does well. The training house, if you don’t want it, will go to my cousin.”

“Thank you. I’m honored, father.”

“You’ve made me proud, Aaron. This will always be your home.” When Jaw-Long left, Aaron didn’t know what to say, he needed time to process.

James was getting his Master’s mark while Aaron waited off to the side of the room, reading. He was sitting in a window seat looking out onto the wide expanse of property, trying to take in the fact that Jaw-Long had left this all to him. 

Aaron felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at James, the mark completed and knew, this was the beginning of their end


	6. The Parting

Aaron woke for the first time without his Sir curled around him. The cuffs he had worn almost every night for the last six months were gone. The collar that had been around his neck, gone as well. Clothes, soft linen ones like the rest of the trainee’s wore at Dragon House were laid out for him. Aaron sat up and swallowed the lump in his throat. It had been an emotionally difficult six months, but all his walls, all the emotions and pain that had held him back had shattered. He had learned pure submission at the feet of James. He had an idea what today was, today was the end, today was the parting.

Aaron’s heart thumped in his chest because he wasn’t sure he could do it, wasn’t sure he could move on from James. He admitted to himself that he had gone and fallen in love with the man. When he heard the door open and James walked in with their breakfast his heat broke.

“This is it?” he couldn’t help how broken he sounded and how hard his heart pounded in his chest.

“Yes, Aaron, today is the day. There is no more I can teach you. In fact you have far surpassed what I thought you’d be able to do. You gave to me an ultimate gift that I will always treasure.”

“You’re just leaving? You won’t even offer…” Aaron looked to the side as he closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to push something on someone if they didn’t want it.

James smiled sadly as he walked to the bed. He placed two fingers under Aaron’s chin and made him look at him. 

“No. I won’t offer you my collar and you have no idea how it pains me Aaron. If I thought, for a moment, that you were truly mine, I would give it to you without hesitation. But, you have given me parts of yourself that you may never give anyone else, you are not a sub. You let yourself be broken down and built back-up because you allowed it. You don’t feel the need to submit. You don’t have it in you. What you did was make yourself more open to be a better Dom. To understand what your sub will give you and I won’t collar you. I won’t stop you from becoming what it is you are meant to be.” James bent down and kissed Aaron with all the love and passion that he had felt for the man.

“Please,” Aaron asked against those lips he had known so well over the months. “One last time, I’ll do whatever, be whatever you want.”

“I want you, to be you,” James sighed as he took off the clothes he had quickly put on. Gently pushing Aaron back on the bed he took his time as he slid his tongue along Aaron’s body. Gently nipping, and biting, leaving his marks all over. When he took Aaron’s cock inside his mouth he moaned at the silky flesh. He took his time, licking a stripe up the side and up over the head. As he sucked and licked, taking his time Aaron was shaking, not with need, but with the emotions that they were both feeling.

James pulled off and grabbed the bottle of lube that was always there and slicked up his already aching cock. Pushing Aaron’s legs up, he guided himself inside and pushed in till he was fully seated. He bent over Aaron and kissed him with open-mouthed kisses, savoring the flavors of those flavors he knew so well by now. James didn’t fuck him, he took his time, slowly stroking in and out of that tight heat and every gentle thrust was like a small goodbye.

Aaron was shaking and couldn’t help the tears that fell as each gentle thrust inside him was undoing him in a whole different way. James was making love to him for the first time and it was breaking him apart. He wrapped his legs around James’ waist, his arms around his back and he let the Dom continue at the pace, continue the love letter that was his goodbye. He was shaking, not with need, but with the sheer gentleness and emotion he felt coming from James.

“Sir,” he started to say, but James put a finger on his lips and shook his head.

“No, Aaron, not Sir, not anymore.”

“James.” The name fell from foreign from his lips, further cementing the goodbye. He felt so close but he didn’t want to come, not yet, he wasn’t ready. He knew when he came, that would be the moment that this was all over. James would leave and he’d be alone.

“Aaron, I mean it when I say I love you, but I’m strong enough to know, I have to let you go.” James hadn’t stopped his strokes, his movements sped up just a little and he knew, with one command, Aaron would come for him. He leaned in again for one last taste of the man who had become so very special to him. As his lips glided across Aaron’s, he whispered softly.

“Come, now.” Aaron hated him in that moment. His body responded as he bowed his back and released between them, James wasn’t far behind. They laid there connected still as Aaron held him close and broke apart.

James held on through the emotional purge, and laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder, a single tear escaping his own eyes. He clamped down tight on the emotions that were churning in his gut. He shuddered once, then slowly pulled out, severing the connection between them. Standing he went to the bathroom to clean-up, then dressed again. 

Aaron turned away, still on the bed. He didn’t want to look at James, didn’t want to see the object of his heart break. He heard the soft goodbye, felt the kiss on his temple, the soft stroking of his back with the finished mark, then just like that the man was gone.

Aaron curled up and cried. He had not meant to love James, but somewhere along the way, love had developed between them. Now, he just felt lost.

* * *

House master Jaw-Long Jiang knew what day it was. It was the day Aaron’s Consort master was parting ways with him and it worried him. He knew from watching them on the few occasions they walked the grounds how much affection his adopted son had developed for his Dom. When he saw them at the exhibition, he saw the total love and trust that had grown between the two. His heart ached for his son because he knew James was not going to offer a collar. It wasn’t even for the same reasons other consorts were not asked. He knew it was because James knew Aaron’s heart better than most. 

Master Jiang stood and looked out on the grounds that his family had built-up over generations of work and training Doms and Subs. He took a few moments to center himself then he walked out of his office and slowly made his way to the front, moving past classes of all ages, smiling at the younger ones, giving advice here and there. He moved gracefully till he got to the seclusion area. He softly knocked on the door to the small suite of rooms that Aaron and James had known for the last six-months.

The door opened after several long minutes and Master Jiang saw his son, broken and sad. He walked in and wrapped his arms around Aaron, letting the young man hold him tight.

“I didn’t know, I didn’t know Father.” He violently shook in Jiang’s arms and he wished he could take this pain away, but he knew he couldn’t, knew that Aaron needed to go through this, to feel it and to let it make him stronger.

“I know, come sit.” Jaw-Long led him to the chairs around the small table and sat him down.

“I don’t know what to do. He’s gone, and I feel hollowed out. How do I just let him go?”

Master Jiang sat and studied Aaron for a few minutes before he spoke.

“You will heal from this Aaron. Give yourself time, the experience you went through is intense, as I warned you. I wanted to spare you because I know your heart. I know how you love and I knew from day one that James would take your heart.”

“They why? Why did you allow it?”

“Because you know yourself and what you needed. I have tried, Aaron, to help you heal from the pain of your father and your past, but you still kept so much inside. You needed to let it go and you knew you needed this. You’re my son, and I trust you to know yourself.”

“I love him,” Aaron whispered as he looked down at his hands. Hands that shook as he tried not to shatter. 

“And you will always have a special bond with him. I do not think it was easy for him to walk away from you. He loves you too, but he is stronger than even I knew. He let you go so you could be who you really are.”

Aaron slid down and laid his head on his father’s lap. He let himself cry, let himself be open and vulnerable. Jaw-Long’s heart ached to make this better, but there wasn’t anything he could do. 

* * *

Several weeks went by, Aaron went back to school changed. He was more focused than he’d ever been before. He was also more solemn and quieter than he had been and his classmates wondered at the change. He didn’t discuss his private life, didn’t talk about growing up in Dragon House, or his Dom training. It wasn’t something for others to know. He was still healing from James’s leaving when finals came around. He did well but he needed the break. He had been studying so intensely that he ignored his instincts and needs. When he went home for the winter break his father noticed that he was on edge.

“I believe, Aaron, that it is time for you to resume your Dom training. I think Master Kai will be a good fit for you.” Aaron looked-up from the law book he was studying for his next classes. 

“I’m only home for the winter break.”

“Yes, but you don’t go back to school till February. One session and I think it will help you.”

Aaron frowned but seriously thought about it. He knew his father was right. He needed something to help him move on, something to ease the lingering pain of James’s departure from his life.

“Maybe you’re right. I’ll see him tomorrow.”

“Good.” Aaron felt there was something going on with his father, but he would put his worries aside for the moment and went back to studying. 

The next day he sought out Master Kai and resumed his training. The Master remarked on the changes, how Aaron was more focused and more caring. The level of understanding among the sub trainees went a long way to him becoming a favorite in the house. Aaron started to settle more and felt comfortable in his own skin once again. 

At the end of the six weeks, Master Kai and his father approached him.

“Aaron, you have far surpassed even some Master Dom’s in the house. To be honest there isn’t much more that I can teach you. The instincts you have, plus your previous training have made you quite popular around here.”

Aaron blushed at the compliments and waited to see what the two Dom’s wanted of him.

“There is someone here who we both think would be perfect for your advanced training. Now, we know you are set to leave in a couple weeks for school, but just meet him and then we can talk.”

“Okay.” Aaron was wary. The sting of James’s leaving wasn’t as sharp, but it was still there none the less. When Master Kai and his father started to walk through the house Aaron followed, more from curiosity than anything. When they stopped in front of one of the most handsome men Aaron had ever laid his eyes on his mouth went dry.

“Trainee Morgan?”

The man looked at the three men that stopped near him. He stood and lowered himself, hands behind his back and head bowed.

“Yes, Masters?”

Aaron’s breath was almost knocked out of him as he watched the sub. There was submission, yes, but there was also an underlying strength that Aaron could see radiating off him. Before either his father or Master Kai could say anything Aaron was in front of Morgan, dropping to one knee and lifting the sub’s head so they could look each other in the eye.

“My name is Aaron.”

“Derek, Sir.”

Aaron shivered at the smooth smoky voice that wound it’s way around him and settled inside him. He wanted to hear more, wanted to hear him talk.

“Master Kai and Master Jiang think you would be my perfect training partner. What do you think?”

Derek’s eyes widened as he looked between the three men. He had heard much about Aaron Hotchner in the house, but had never thought he would be interested in him. 

“It would be my honor, Sir.” 

Aaron couldn’t stop the smile as he cupped Derek’s cheek.

“Then why don’t we start with lunch.” Aaron stood and held out his hand for Derek to take. When the two of them walked off Master Kai and Master Jiang both had sly smiles on their faces. They knew in that moment they had made another perfect match.


End file.
